Clockwork vs Ticci Toby
Emo Owl Rap Battles #18 is the 18th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles, and the Sixth Episode of Season 2. We only know that Clockwork is rapping against Ticci Toby. It was released in November 2014. Link To The Battle Here: Clockwork vs Ticci Toby Cast Collin Aybar as Ticci Toby Ciaran McGinn as Clockwork, Scarecrow Girl, Masky, and Laughing Jack Pool (Adam) as BEN Dusk as Eyeless Jack MaNCHA as Hoody Lyrics 'Ticci Toby:' Tick Tock on the clock, T-T-oby’s here to beat this clock With a hatchet, googles, masked face, and a flow as hard as rock Y-Y-You you think can take on me, bitch? I’m immune to every bite Some life you had, Natalie, from a break up to pure demise Alright c-c calm down. Why don’t you just put down that knife It took one stupid occurrence just to fuck up your whole life Beating your ass was Clockwork. You’ll meet your end like my father You wanna take on me Bitch? Don’t even fucking bother! 'Clockwork:' Your time is up Toby, and it’s time you understood When I hack your ass to death I’ll be feeling quite good You're just some schizophrenic freak With no friends whatsoever Is burning a whole neighbourhood what you define clever? Just like in my little class sketches I'll leave you completely enthralled Gush out all your organs, knife both of your arms against the wall It's in my name, beating you is pure clockwork my friend Just like my entire family I've quickly brought you to an end! 'BEN:' Oh, hell no, you’ve summoned the true pasta, Creepy Clockers You’ve met with a terrible fate, so just shut up that’s an order You pricks will be drowning, not me this time So take your ticky ass out of this fight With a nightmare I’ve got for you, I leave everyone in true fright Now it’s time to slow down, for this verse is getting tense My fame in the creepypasta world is completely imense! You shouldn’t have done anything, this battle shouldn’t have even started BEN drowns this verse, I left you bitches verbally departed! 'Scarecrow Girl:' Bitches shut up! All you so called creepy pastas are unbearable You assholes prepare to feel the revenge from the one and only scarecrow Now you don’t have to be so bitchy! I just wanna be your friend And if you dare abandon me I will direct you to your end You two tick tockers get a room, you driving me completely insane! And BEN I’ll drown you again in your blood, Toby I’ll make you feel pain! If you think you can beat the scarecrow girl, then you’re going to lose this game Shut up BEN! Go go drown your ass from your friend Eyeless Jack 'Eyeless Jack:' It’s Eyeless Jack here! Back once again I’m gettin’ hungry for your livers, and I'm going to diss BEN None of you pussies are scary! Just face it, you’re kidding me So why don’t you all go kill yourselves before I rip out your kidneys I be the Black Jack of pastas, don’t even try to attack me Now I’ll pass over the mic to my bro’s Hoody and Masky! 'Hoody and Masky:' 'Hoody' It's Hoody! And I'm ready to spit a sick diss! 'Masky:' We've got you back Jack, Masky and Hoody are ready to win this 'Hoody:' You can't even scare a crow, girl we're the true horror duo 'Masky:' It's Halloween! Can you freaks scare a single kid? Hell no! 'Hoody:' I've come hooded for attack, I won't be cutting any slack When me and Masky come show all of you our rapid attacks 'Masky:' Better watch the clock, for its half past DIE! 'Hoody:' Beating you was Clockwork, we now take the winning prize! 'Laughing Jack:' Laughing into this battle, Jack is here to remove these fools I'll leave you so called creepy cunts swimming in your very own blood pool I hope you're afraid of clowns, because this MC's going to make you frown When I rip up all of your bodies and let the roaches go right down Don't start on me again Jack, I can just whoop your ass again And how many times does take to finally drown that asshole BEN? I'm the scariest out of all of you, I come with vicious attacks It's time for you all to meet your fate like my fried Isaac! Trivia TBA Poll Who Do You Think Won? Clockwork Ticci Toby BEN Scarecrow Girl Eyeless Jack Hoody and Masky Laughing Jack